


Grown

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, babysitter, happy hump day, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura bumps into her old neighbor, and she is pleased to find the awkward gangly kid she used to babysit has grown up. A lot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 28
Kudos: 142





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday!!  
> Here is the weekly edition of my Hump Day Treats!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  anonymous asked:  
> Age reversed; sakura the girl next door and Kakashi’s old “baby sitter” finds out how much he’s grown up ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

Sakura was walking out of the restaurant with her take out in hand when she bumped into a very muscular man. She felt strong hands on her shoulders as he steadied her.

“I’m so sorry…” she stated.

“Sakura?” he asked incredulously, “Sakura, is that really you?”

She looked up to see who could be saying her name with such familiarity. She didn’t immediately recognize the eyes that smiled at her until she looked up to see the shock of silver hair that was unnatural in someone so young.

“Kakashi?” she laughed, “Oh my god! I haven’t seen you since you were an awkward teenager.”

Kakashi grinned as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist, releasing her quickly in case it was inappropriate. “I’m sorry, it’s just been a long time.”

“It’s okay. What are you doing here?” She fixed herself after his embrace.

“I just moved, got my first job after graduating.” He raked his fingers through his hair as he took her in. Her just standing there so unexpectedly radiant had him feeling unbalanced in the best way.

“Wow! Congrats on the new job. Time really flies. You’re so tall now, I remember when you barely reached my shoulders,” she teased with a giggle. He certainly had grown. He was built lean and strong, now she was the one that barely reached his shoulder. His face had matured, it was all angles and sharp features except for his soft eyes.

He chuckled bashfully, “It’s been a long time since you moved away and stopped being my neighbor.”

“That it has. Um, listen, I just got off work and have way too much food, if you’re not busy, would you like to catch up, help me eat this takeout?” Sakura smiled sweetly.

“I don’t have anything, I was just trying to look for some food and if it’s really no imposition, I would love to catch up with my old babysitter. Maybe you can let me know the best take out spots.”

“No imposition at all, I’m excited for us to catch up.”

Kakashi was impressed by her medical degrees and her nice apartment. They ate on the floor, spread out over the coffee table. They caught up, reminisced when she would take care of him when his dad had to work. He was reminded of the innocent crush he had on his babysitter at twelve years old when she was sixteen. Now, watching her smile, her emerald eyes dancing, her rosen hair bouncing, maybe that crush was starting to not become so innocent now.

Sakura couldn’t stop admiring him, he was quite handsome and grown, Kakashi always seemed older than his years, but seeing him now, he was such a _man_ and at the same time so young. She felt herself flush at the mention that he didn’t have a girlfriend at the moment, for some reason her heart delighted in hearing he was single.

It didn’t go unnoticed to him when she mentioned she was single too, having just left a relationship. Then there was their closeness, when had they gotten so close that he could smell the sweet spring scent of her hair? Was it him or her that had moved closer? Or both? He did know that it was him that closed the gap of their stretching finger as they entangled over the table. And she grabbed him in return.

His eyes swirled like storm clouds as the connected with hers in a gaze that she had never thought to come from him but now that it was aimed at her, she wanted fall into the heat. Her body moved independently of her thoughts, just wanting closeness, she leaned forward, and suddenly she was surrounded by his wintery scent and taste as he kissed her. Her brain froze for a moment wondering how this had come this far, but as his warm lips kissed her softly and eagerly, she melted into him, kissing him back.

She tasted like fresh berries; her hands were clenching his shirt pulling him to her as her kisses became more heated. He wanted to follow her into the flames. He didn’t care anymore how they got into this situation, tugging each other’s clothes off with impatient hands, he just wanted this to continue. Her nails scratched lightly down his bare back as he bit the side of her breast.

“Your so beautiful,” he murmured, thinking that younger him would be thrilled to know that he was seeing Sakura naked and flushed with desire.

“You’re so handsome,” she returned as his tongue lavished her breasts. She moaned as his fingers went between her legs to tease her slick slit. “Oh!”

He grinned as he swiped over her clit making her jolt. “I would fantasize about you.” He kissed down her stomach.

Sakura looked at him as he made his way down. “Oh yeah?”

“I wondered what you tasted like.” He dipped his tongue past her folds to her entrance, savoring her as she moaned above him. “Better than my fantasies.”

“Oh god!” His fingers and mouth were finding every weak spot. “Where did you learn that?” she cried as he suckled her pearl and curled his fingers inside to touch her just right.

His chuckle was muffled as he made his own sounds of pleasure. “I’ve grown, Sakura. In lots of ways.”

“Oh fuck!” she cried as he moved relentlessly “Yes—oh gods—yes, you most certainly have.” Her legs trembled and involuntarily closed around his ears as she climaxed. “Oh Kakashi!”

He withheld his smugness as he watched her, she arched so beautifully, biting her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered. He lapped up her orgasm as she came back. He crawled up to kiss the corner of her lips gently as she giggled. “How else can I show you how much I’ve grown?”

Sakura grinned glancing down. “I think I want to see for myself.”

She sat up pushing him down on the floor, switching positions. His erection standing proud, but she started by kissing him instead. His talented tongue swirling as she tasted herself in his mouth, it made her head spin. Her hand ran down his chest, her lips followed, trailing down, stopping to nibble at his pale nipples, making him growl. She giggled at how sexy and adorable she found his blushing face when she reached his lower abs, licking at the angled dip of muscles that pointed her towards her prize. His silver curls adorning his impressive cock.

Stars flew across his vision as she sucked the head gently, adding her tongue. This was better than his fantasy. If only teenage him had known how truly blissful her mouth was. And then she was taking him all the way in, he choked out a raspy moan as her mouth and tongue did things he didn’t know could be done. Maybe he still had more growing up to do.

Sakura would have chuckled if her mouth wasn’t preoccupied. He was writhing under her. His hand fisting her hair but not moving as if he was unsure what he wanted, he had one eye open and the other closed, like he didn’t want to take his eyes off her but at the same time he was in his own world. She moved over him slowly making sure he could watch her lips and tongue flick over his pretty cock. He really had grown, but he was already shaking, groaning her name as he climaxed, filling her mouth with his spend. It reminded her that he was still young after all, and luckily because of that, his stamina kept him hard.

“I’m sorry, it felt too good, I just couldn’t…” he started to apologize.

She silenced him with a peck to his lips, “It’s ok, I didn’t want to stop either. You have a very nice cock, Kakashi.”

He blushed at her praise; his cock twitched as if in acknowledgement. Her eyes were bright as she smiled at him. His hands found their way to her waist pulling her into his lap as they kissed. “Sakura, you’re amazing.”

The fiery touches on each other had both clinging and desperate for more.

“Kakashi, I need you,” she moaned.

“Me too.” He reached for his pants, she reached for her purse coming back with a condom each. They laughed.

“We might need both.” He smirked.

Her stomach flipped at the promise. After he rolled on the condom, she could barely contain herself as she lifted her hips to align herself to his length. His hand held her waist as she sank down, both letting out sounds of pleasure as they joined. Every delicious inch that entered her stoked the fires within her belly.

If her mouth was blissful, her pussy was heavenly, so warm and inviting. He sat up to hold her, his knees lifting so he could bring her closer. “You feel incredible,” he panted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her heels on the floor so she could have a better angle, “So do you.” She peppered him with short breathless kisses.

They thrust into each other, his pelvis meeting hers as the did their best to feel bring each other pleasure. Their skin overheated, perspiration starting to cling them together. They ate up every heavy pant, every raspy moan, every broken plead, just relishing how much they both had changed and grown over the years.

“Did you fantasize about this when you were younger?” Sakura teased as she nipped at his neck.

He chuckled as she pulsed her walls around him ending with a delighted groan, “It wasn’t this nice in my head. It seems I had a terrible imagination back then.”

She giggled, finishing with a cry as he snapped up into her, hitting her spot just right. “Oh yes, right there.”

Taking her directive, he started to slam into her earnestly, memorizing her unabashed begs of more and harder. He wanted to see her climax again. He wanted to feel her around his cock, he wanted scars of her nails digging into his shoulders, he wanted to ingrain her into his memory as she orgasmed again.

Sakura screamed as the blaze of ecstasy overtook her. His words of encouragement and strokes of his cock inside of her kept her floating in bliss. Then he was gripping her hips with bruising strength, his own groan of climax reaching her as his cock pulsed inside of her.

She placed her forehead on his in hazy satisfaction, smiling at him. “You really have grown.”

Kakashi laughed, “If you want more proof, I am more than happy to provide it.”

“I do have more condoms.” Sakura smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, with an emoji, keyboard smashing, anything really!  
> It helps keep me going to know you guys like these little treats!  
> Much love!


End file.
